Dominatrix - revenge
by Emy.Elle
Summary: after having their women dom them the BTR men decide to do a little 50 Shades research and pay them back. contains very explicit and delicious SMUT. no slash though. please read and review


**Author's notes: So this came about cause Eve said she's not exactly the type to dom over Logan and she finds dom Logan hot and I want my friends to be happy, so, yeah I gave Logan the chance to really dom over her. **

**But then I thought, if Logan gets to dom, then why shouldn't the other 3 dom their girls as well. Which meant another 4 separate stories or just one huge story. So. Here we are. One huge story. **

**Yeah..emm..I hope you like it and don't get bored reading it. I took a long time to write it cause writing smut at this intensity takes a lot out of me. As such, please leave me with a review. It's the biggest reward a writer can get.**

**Oh, and – Eve – I hope this makes you happy. **

**Before I let you read, though – a quick shoutout to **SprinklzAndPixieDust **who totally helped kill my writers block. Basically Logan's scene is her idea, I just, you know…wrote it. Anyway – I totally recommend her stories – her smut is kick-ass! Just don't forget to leave her (and me) with your thoughts – please. Feedback makes my heart jump and a smile spread over my face.**

**Yup, now I'm done. Enjoy your read! **

**Love,**

**Emy**

"Guys, I can't take this. I need your help!" Carlos rushes in Kendall's living room where he, Logan and James are spending some bro time together. All three men turn to face the Latino, seeing anxiety written on his face.

"What's up, Los?" Kendall asks with a calm voice as Carlos plops down on the couch next to James with an audible grunt.

James hugs Carlos to him. "What's up, buddy?"

Carlos looks up at James and sighs, closing his eyes, his head falling to his chest. "Remember the day I had to basically run home cause Manda said she'd blue-ball me for a month if I didn't…?"

"When? Last week?" Logan snickers.

"Like Eve lets you off your leash!" James retorts right back making Logan gasp.

"You know it's true." Kendall stops Logan from standing up from himself. "We're all so whipped it's not even funny." Kendall chuckles, pulling a very pouting Logan under his arm.

"Amanda's the worst, though." James whispers only loud enough for Carlos to hear. Carlos grunts.

"I love my wife, James."

"We all love our women." Kendall nods. "So, which time are you referring to?" Kendall brings the conversation back on topic.

"The time you tried to give me a bachelor party…" Carlos whispers, blushing at the memory.

"Oh, THAT time." Logan nods, all three of them holding back their chuckles.

"Yeah... that time…" Carlos' face turns bright red.

"That was like three months ago…" James chimes in. Carlos nods. "What happened that night? You didn't get blue-balled, did you?"

"N-no." Carlos stutters a little. He takes a deep breath. "I… actually… got emm…" Both Kendall and Logan lean in closer to Carlos, sensing a confession coming along. Carlos keeps quiet for too long, wondering why he opened his big mouth in the first place.

"What did you get?" James asks, a little squeak in his voice.

"My very own version of a bachelor party…" Carlos whispers barely audible. All three of his friends freeze over. "I can't listen to fucking Britney Spears without getting a boner anymore!" Carlos shouts all of a sudden causing James to jump a little and Kendall to raise an eyebrow.

"Britney…?" Logan asks warily.

Carlos nods and sighs. "She kinda… well…"

"Stripped for you." James adds knowingly. Carlos nods vigorously, too ashamed of sharing this private information to actually utter any words. James giggles and pats Carlos on the shoulder. "Way to go Carlos."

Carlos turns two whole shades of red redder than before. "Not really..." He mumbles quietly.

"Not really, why man?" Kendall asks. Carlos sighs. He got himself into this, he has to go through with it till the end.

"Amandatiedmeupandspankedmeandilikeditsomuchicamef romit" Carlos says with one breath, leaving three stunned men in his wake. All three of them quiet and trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Wait… what?" Logan finally makes sense of Carlos' breathless rant. Carlos bites his lower lip, not daring to lift his eyes from his lap. "Amanda tied you up and spanked you and…"

"YES, OK, SHE DID!" Carlos finally yells, jumping off the couch, an awkward silence taking over all of them.

"And that was when exactly?" Kendall finally manages to get out.

"Three months, five days and eight hours ago, but who's counting." Carlos lets out in defeat. "Why?"

"That's a few days before Easter…" Kendall turns as white as a blank sheet of paper.

Logan turns to Kendall, watching him intently. "Kendall what are you thinking of?" Logan asks in a weary voice.

"My Easter present…"

"What did you get?" Carlos asks half of his happy-go-lucky attitude returning to him.

"A bunny…" Kendall replies, turning bright red till the tip of his ears and the roots of his hair.

"Dude!" James chimes in. "Not you too…"

"Val dressed up…" Kendall sighs. "As a bunny… called me… daddy… handcuffed me…" Kendall's voice gets lower and lower with every syllable until it is nothing more than a whisper.

Logan goes white as well. "Anniversary… leather… crop… tie… mistress…" He whispers barely audible, almost like making a list.

James throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh. "Our women went all dominatrix on us." All three of his friends stare at him in disbelief. "I got to play Christian Grey - the submissive version, apparently - down at the beach for my Irina." He laughs loudly.

"You got to play what?" Kendall's eyes are as wide as green saucers. "But that guy is the epiphany of a master…"

"Irina's read all three books inside out. Apparently he has a submissive side... Dude, I don't even know. All I know my woman is crazy about this book and had me sit on my knees for her, didn't allow me to touch her bit the shit outta me and made me come in five seconds flat." James shrugs, not even bothering with feeling embarrassed about it all.

"That's why you had matching love bites for more than a week…" Logan says.

James flails his hand to the side, leaning back on the couch back rest. "You should have seen the rest of me. Those faded away fast." He chuckles. "My woman had me marked properly for a long ass while. I couldn't take my shirt off for anything." James chuckles again.

Kendall and Logan stare at one another than stare at Carlos. "Apparently we got off easy." Carlos finally manages to say.

"Like I said…" James shrugs. "I loved it. We all loved it." His three friends nod at the statement. "So, Carlos, why did you bring up the subject? … Besides teaching us a little something about our women." James takes a sip of his beer like this is the most normal of conversations.

"Ugh - sometimes I hate you." Kendall tells James, still red as a really ripe tomato.

James shrugs. "Sex is normal. Sex is good. Sex with your girlfriend slash wife, as the case might be…" James gestures to Carlos. "…is amazing and shouldn't have limits."

Logan facepalms. "James, we do not actually have to share EVERYTHING, you know…"

"Logan, it's clear our women already do. Why shouldn't we?"

"Soooo… Carlos!" Kendall intervenes. "Why bring this up?"

"Because I need you guys to help me…"

"With?" Logan questions failing to notice James' growing smirk.

"I need to get back at my wife. She accidentally stumbled upon something that makes me more than vulnerable to her and I need to find something like that as well. It's not fair otherwise… I mean, I love her and trust her and, frankly, don't even mind being whipped - though I know I should, but I don't cause I love her just that much, but…"

"Carlos!" Kendall calls. Carlos stops mid sentence, eyes wide and surprised. "Breathe." Carlos nods and does as he's told.

"We'll think of something." James adds.

"I've been racking my brain over this for months. Ugh!" Carlos grunts. "I think I'm …"

"Too innocent for this shit." James laughs anew.

Kendall throws him a glare. "You're a bitch!"

"I love you too, man!" James retorts, still very much amused, gesturing for Carlos to sit by his side. Carlos follows, recognizing the devious little spark in James' hazel eyes. "So. Irina talks a lot about that 50 Shades thing. She got her "inspiration" with me from there…" James begins to brainstorm, his arm back around Carlos' shoulders.

"Maybe I could read it?" Carlos asks cautiously.

"Can't hurt. But Amanda can't see you reading it." Kendall adds. "If she does she'll know something's up. She's smart."

Carlos sighs. "I know. That's one of the million reasons I love her the way I do." Carlos smiles and James squeezes his shoulder lightly. "Then how…?"

"At the studio. In breaks." Logan offers and Carlos nods.

"It will take some time…"

"I say just skim through it and only read the interesting, useful stuff." Kendall suggests. "We could all do that…"

Logan, Carlos and James nod in unison.

"OK, we read it. Then what?" Carlos asks.

"Then we let our deepest, darkest fantasies, that our women have not used against us, come to light and get our revenge on them." James replies in a dark tone, as if already planning what he would do to Irina.

Carlos looks up at James. "I thought this was about me…"

James shrugs. "I want in. Irina deserves a bit of un-submissive Christian Grey on her hands…and body." Kendall and Carlos turn bright red and Logan chocks on air.

"You're unbelievable!" Kendall lets out.

James simply shrugs with a smirk. "I know."

"Fine." Logan grunts. "I'm in too. Maybe Eve can use a bit of her own "medicine" as well." Logan smiles his crooked smile, turning to look at Kendall, Carlos and James mirroring his action. Kendall turns beet red looking at all three of his friends in turn.

"Fine. I'm in." Kendall mutters, more embarrassed than anything.

Carlos cheers, jumping off the couch.

A couple of months have passed and life went on the way it normally did, except for the men's break times at the studio when they found themselves immerged in the books they all decided to use as "revenge documentation".

Kendall enters the break room to find James re-reading a particular episode he liked a lot the very first time and decided he'd use on his girlfriend, as soon as he possibly could.

"Still reading the…?"

"Yup. I need to remember the details. Irina will be so surprised when I do this to her." James replies, gently tapping a finger on top of the words making Kendall grunt.

"I'm so not comfortable knowing this." Kendall hides his face in the refrigerator, choosing a chill bottle of water to beat the heat.

James laughs it off and emerges his face in the book again allowing Kendall a bit of time to himself. "You know…" James finally speaks up. "I've been thinking." Kendall lets out a chocked groan.

"That scares me every time."

James throws a pretzel in Kendall's general direction, not bothering to look if he missed or not. "This is nice. And I'm sure going to try it at some point. But… I think I can do better… Irina deserves better." He says still looking down at the page, stuffing a new pretzel in his mouth, chewing lazily.

"I really don't want to know…" Kendall whispers as Carlos and Logan enter the room, laughing quietly at some random joke.

"What don't you want to know?" Carlos asks quickly, taking his seat by James' side, digging into James' pretzels. James gives him the evil eyes, but allows it when Carlos gives him the puppy eyes.

Logan plops down on the couch his legs going over the arm rest, grunting.

"He doesn't want to know my plans for Irina." James replies casually. Carlos' eyes light up. Logan's as well. Kendall bangs his head on the table knowing perfectly well he now has no chance of changing the subject anymore.

"I wanna know." Carlos offers, stealing another pretzel.

"Well…" James waits for Logan to sit up and pay him the proper level of attention. Kendall finally lifts his head. "I was thinking…" Kendall grunts and James sticks his tongue out at him. "Maybe we could take our ladies on a trip to… someplace like Texas… with horse ranches and stuff… cause I'll be needing one of those." James smiles wide.

Carlos' eyes widen, his mind filling with images and possibilities. A small gasp escapes his lips making James turn to him. "If there's a lake – I get dibs on it!" Carlos chuckles, leaning back, a smug smile on his face. James chuckles.

Logan gets a matching grin. "Dibs on the stables." He says before anyone can even blink. Kendall's eyes go as wide as they can, staring at Logan in amazement. Logan shrugs. "What? I want my girl to have a nice time. An UNINTERRUPTED nice time." Logan beams, leaning back against the couch rest, his hands behind his head, smugness dripping from every pore of his body.

"You all really have no shame?" Kendall asks as his own brain betrays him and begins to fill up with dirty ideas. He closes his eyes against the images flooding him.

"Nope." James replies, mocking him. "I'll just need a stallion and a nice piece of meadow or something." James smirks. "Kendall?"

"What?" Kendall meets James intense gaze.

"Dibs on?"

"Fuck you!"

"Nope. Irina got dibs on that." James laughs lightly Carlos and Logan joining him.

"Ugh! You always love to make fun of me."

"Cause you make it so easy." James gets up to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and ruffles Kendall's hair in the process.

"Fuck you." Kendall grumbles, trying to pat his hair back down.

"We just went over this, Kenny."

"You're a bitch."

"But you love me." James sits down on the seat next to Kendall, an arm casually draped around his shoulders. "Now. Where do we go and how do we convince our women to go?"

"Dad's ranch in Texas." Logan offers.

"Vacation away from crazy LA." Carlos offers almost at the same time.

"When?" Kendall grunts.

"We've got some days off coming up. How about in two weeks? We have enough time to sell our ladies on the idea. And enough time to make all the needed…emm…arrangements?" James smiles wickedly.

"Fine." Kendall gives in. "Just tell me there's a forest nearby…" He mumbles, giving in.

"Yeah, there is." Logan grins like a fool. "And a nice stream with a beautiful waterfall – no lake, though – sorry Los."

"I'll make do." Carlos shrugs while focusing on eating another pretzel before James' wrath falls upon him.

"And a meadow. And dad has a couple of horses. So there's a stable." Logan beams at one of his own thoughts.

"Care to share." James interrupts.

"Well…"

Kendall grunts. "What did I get myself into? Val will kill me when she finds out."

"Wow, Logan! This is beautiful!" Eve squeals as soon as she's in the door of the guest house. High ceilings, a huge marble staircase and typical Texan decorations. "Are you sure this is just the guest house?" She asks in awe.

Logan laughs a little, dragging in his and Eve's bags for the week. "Yes, baby, I'm sure. Dad gave us this place because I wanted a little privacy for us and the gang. He and mom are in Europe anyway, so, he didn't mind."

"Logan! Oh my God! This is…" Irina walks in pretending to gasp from being impressed with the place. James chuckles and gives her a gentle shove out of the way.

"Honey… middle of the door." He whines.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Irina jumps out of the way to allow her boyfriend to drag her many bags inside.

"What did you bring? These are heavier than some of my weights…"

"Well, you said a week so…"

"I need to teach you how to pack light." James chuckles.

"This IS packing light…" Irina pouts and pulls away ever so slightly when James hugs her, but gives in with his second try, sighing happily into his chest.

"Val, come on, put that down. I can carry it." Kendall's voice comes from the drive way.

"I'm not made of porcelain, babe." Val retorts and enters the house dragging a roller in her wake. "Wow. Nice." She lets out soon as she surveys the hallway.

"I know, right?" Eve replies and Val nods making Logan swell up with pride just as Kendall makes his entrance, three bags in his hands.

"Where do I put these?" He huffs, letting the bags fall to his feet, someplace in the middle of the doorway.

Before Logan can draw enough of a breath to reply Carlos bursts in the door, tripping over Kendall's bags and falling face first, arms tangled in his own load of bags, at their feet, with a painful "ouch". All three men burst out laughing the same instant, mostly at Carlos' dazed expression.

"LOS!" Amanda yells from outside the door, looking at her husband fallen down on the floor, somewhat resembling a squished frog, save from his bum high up in the air, over one of Kendall's bags. Carlos grunts, trying to get up, but his arms are still tangled up in the duffle bags him and his wife brought with them and he can't get a good grip on the floor or actually get his arms free so he ends up kind of pawing at the floor, suddenly resembling Tom the cat on ice and all of his friends and wife laugh like little bastards so he stops, his face reddening for the two seconds it takes James to bend down and pick him up easily, placing him of his knees.

"You ok, man?" James asks between giggles, pulling the duffle straps from his shoulders and arms.

Carlos shots up to his feet, getting in Kendall's face. "Why the fuck did you leave the bags in the fucking middle of the fucking doorway!?"

Kendall takes a small step back, his hands going up in self defense, his giggles still not completely calmed down. "Sorry, man… You should watch where you step, though…"

"Ugh!" Carlos exclaims, reaching down for his bags to clear the way for his wife. Amanda steps in, her arms going around Carlos' waist, from behind. Carlos sighs into her touch.

"You ok, baby?" She asks calmly.

"Yeaaahhh…" Carlos lets out on a sigh.

"Good. Cause that was funny as hell!" Amanda lets out and begins laughing anew. Carlos lets his head fall in between his shoulders, giggling a little himself.

"Yeah, I guess t was." Carlos finally admits.

"Come on, guys, let's get settled in…" Logan instructs. "And pick up the bags… before Carlos trips again." He continues, making a new round of laughter come about.

Carlos narrows his eyes. "You bitch!" He hisses under his breath following Logan up the stairs, right after giving him a light kick in the ass.

The first floor of the guest house has three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and a beautiful view of the fields. The women fawn over each room, not being able to choose which the like best, before realizing that there are only three rooms for four couples.

"There's another room in the attic." Logan lets out with a smirk. "Has its own bathroom and it's sound proof…"

"DIBS!" Irina yells before Logan can even finish his sentence, running up the stairs that Logan is pointing to, squealing at the top of her lungs when she opens the door. "JAMES! BABY! COME HERE! IT'S AMAZING!" She yells when inside. James chuckles and follows his woman, dragging their bags.

"She's totally in love with attic rooms and lofts and rustic stuff like that." He explains to three pairs of stunned eyes. The other three women giggle at their friend's reaction.

"So, how do we decide who takes what room?" Kendall asks once James disappears up the stair case.

"Easy – we're taking the east one. I wanna see the sunrise in your arms." Val replies, not even carrying what anyone else would say. Kendall sighs and begins to carry their bags as instructed.

Amanda and Eve share a look. "Flip a coin?" Amanda asks. Eve agrees. Logan produces a coin and hands it to them.

"Any preferences?" Amanda asks Carlos.

"Heads."

"Heads this room, tails the one at the end of the hall." Eve offers and throws the coin. It falls heads up and the men begin to carry their bags.

"We're so whipped." Carlos whispers to Logan as they pass each other in the hallway.

"I know." Logan laughs back.

Two days pass without incident and a lot of fun and exploration until James finally decides it's time to put his plan in action. He tells the guys to make sure they take their women out for whatever reason the following morning, bright and early, before he and Irina will get up, so he can have an excuse to take his woman horseback riding on their own. Kendall turns bright red and accepts in half a second as do Carlos and Logan, who also smirk knowingly at James before heading up for bed.

The following morning James wakes up nice and early to make sure everyone leaves in time. He watches from the window as both jeeps pull away and he finally has the house to himself. He grins happily, going down to the kitchen to fix himself and Irina a nice, healthy breakfast to keep their strength up.

Irina follows him downstairs, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder blade.

"Morning…" She purrs snuggling into his back as James smiles flipping a pancake.

"Morning, babe. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmmm… why are you up so early?... The bed was cold without you…" Irina whines.

"Well, the gang left and they kind of woke me up."

"They left? Without us?" Irina asks with consternation, her voice half a tone higher, disappointment dripping from her words.

"Yeah… But that's ok…" James says, turning off the stove and nudging Irina gently to loosen her grip. As she does, James turns to face her and give her a kiss on the top of her head. Irina sighs into his chest, closing her arms back around the back of his waist again.

"It is…? Why?"

"Cause I wanted to go horseback riding and the guys wanted to see a rodeo so…"

"A rodeo – that sounds like fun…"

"I promise I'll take you tomorrow. Logan said there's one in town for three whole days, just go riding with me today." James pleads.

"Ok, I guess…" Irina gives in fake sighing, making James smirk proudly over her head before placing a gentle kiss on her hair.

"Come on, then, let's eat." Irina nods slowly and reluctantly lets go of her boyfriend.

Breakfast passes fast, as James is too excited to keep silent and goes on and on about the places Logan told him to ride to. There's a waterfall with a nice cliff view or maybe they could go for a ride in the woods. James rambles on and on, Irina just shaking her head ever so slightly, in adoration of her man.

"Babe, you know I have no idea how to actually ride a horse, right?" Irina asks while they're putting their dishes in the washing machine.

"We'll share a horse, babe." James kisses Irina's lips once and moves to the bedroom, Irina on his footsteps. "Let's see what I'll have you wear today…" James mumbles walking in the room, heading right for the closet.

"Excuse me?" Irina pipes out.

"You're excused." James smiles widely, handing Irina a silky, strappy, light blue summer dress.

"James… this is not a proper outfit to go riding in…"

"Oh, but it is." James pushes the dress in Irina's hands, kissing her soundly on the lips. "Now, change." He orders sending a visible shiver down Irina's spine. Irina gulps, her eyes darkening over slightly as she follows the order, stripping down in front of James.

James watches Irina's every move closely, his eyes caressing every patch of newly exposed skin, making his woman feel slightly vulnerable, exposed and shy, causing her to blush deeply as she finally slips on the silky dress, her back turned to James.

"I didn't say you could keep those on." James comes behind Irina and simply pulls her panties down from under the dress. Irina gasps but plays along to James' game, stepping out of her underwear.

"Y-you want me to go riding… commando…?" Irina stutters out, a clear sign of nervousness.

"Mhmmm…" James purrs in her ear, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear, more shivers going down her spine, right to her core as his large hands cover her generous breasts and give a gentle squeeze. "I want easy access to what's mine at any given time."

Irina mewls, her head falling back onto James' shoulder. "Ok." She whispers quietly.

"Good girl. Now let me change." James takes a small step back after making sure Irina is well planted on her own two feet. "So, where would you like to go?" James finally asks, sitting on the bed, an innocent look on his face.

Irina comes out of her lust induced daze and shrugs. "Anywhere. Honestly, I don't care. You and a horse and the open field. What more can a girl ask for?" She chuckles slightly.

James stands after pulling on his jeans, jumping on the spot a little to pull them up properly. Irina watches his fingers as they slowly pull up the zipper to hide away the slight bulge that being watched like this is creating inside of her lover. James licks his lips recognizing lust in Irina's demeanor, but he holds back, wanting to set his plan in action.

"Come on, baby, let's go." James instructs, grabbing a warm button up. Not for himself, but for Irina, just in case her silky dress won't be enough to keep her warm when galloping through the fields. As they walk out the door James grabs his phone and house keys before leading his woman to the stables to saddle Logan's favorite stallion – a brown Peruvian Paso with a big white star on the forehead – Sundance.

Soon as the task is done James turns to Irina with lust filled eyes. It's time for THE PLAN to be set in action. Irina looks beautiful leaning against the stable door, watching the Texan summer day unfold in the field in front of her. The way the sun is hitting he hair it almost looks like she has an angel's aura and James finds his mouth dry. He tries and fails to swallow, taking a step towards his woman.

Irina hears the movement and turns a gentle smile on her face. James stops in front of her, a not so gentle smile tugging at his own lips. Irina's hands move up onto his biceps making goose bumps break out all over his skin, under her gentle touch. Lust boils deep inside the pit of his stomach so James throws all gentleness aside – it has no place in his plan anyway – he grabs Irina by the waist and pulls her frame into his body, whispering huskily in her ear "I want you on your knees. Now."

Irina gasps. She remains still, not sure what to do exactly until she feels a harsh push down. She obeys, going down on her knees on the hard ground electing a pleasurable moan from James. She tilts her face upwards to look at her boyfriend and the sight makes her forget how to breathe. James' face is flushed, his eyes dark with need and lust, his lips slightly parted, wet and inviting, his chest moving faster than usual. Irina's eyes move lower on James' body until they meet the zipper in front of them and she notices the growing erection inside them.

"Suck." James orders. Irina looks up at him with surprise. Never has James demanded such a thing. Though Irina enjoys giving head more than almost anything, the order makes her feel a bit used but she pushes the feeling aside, knowing perfectly just how much James loves her. Her hands are shaky as she reaches for James' zipper. Her movements clumsy and she takes far too long with the simple task.

James grunts pushing her hand away and freeing himself from the jeans and boxers at the same time. He slaps the waistband of his boxers against his balls, gasping in the pleasurable pain and relief of finally having his throbbing cock out of its tight confinement.

"Open." James orders, grabbing the base of his cock, slapping it gently over Irina's lips. Irina obeys yet again, opening her mouth, receiving James' length inside of it, gagging on it as James pushes deep inside of her throat, moving in and out at a crazy pace. She swallows around him, trying to keep herself from emptying her stomach as her gag reflex is pushed to its limit with every one of James' thrusts. James moans and grunts and awards Irina with all kinds of noises that make her thankful for having gone commando. She feels James narrowing his release as the vein under his cock swallows on the flat of her tongue, so Irina begins to suck with all her might, but James grunts loudly and pulls out completely, his cock rock hard, deeply red and slick with spit.

He pulls Irina to her feet, by her hair and kisses her roughly on the mouth, his other hand slipping in between Irina's legs, into her. "Wet already." James notices and Irina nods quickly. "Good girl." James coos. "Now come here." He instructs, taking her hand and guiding her to Sundance.

James gets up on the horse with ease, extending a hand to Irina, so he can pull her up. Irina pouts slightly, still looking at James' lap, where his cock is standing up with pride. James catches on and smirks. "Come." He instructs. Irina sighs and allows James to pull her up in the saddle, in front of him. It's a tight squeeze, as the saddle is made for only one person, but James fixes the issue by pulling Irina up a little, by her waist and moving her closer to him, on him. Irina gasps feeling James slip inside of her.

"So wet." James purrs in her ear, lightly signaling Sundance to move. "So tight." He purrs again, licking over Irina's neck while guiding Sundance out of the stables and into the fields.

"Oh, fuck, James…" Irina lets out feeling the stallions movements deeper than she had ever thought possible. "That's why you wanted me to wear a dress…?" She gasps out feeling James' cock brush against her sweet spot.

"Mhmm…" James replies, urging Sundance to run faster while cupping one of Irina's breasts through the thin fabric of her summer dress.

"Oh fuck…" Irina lets out, her senses on overload. Wind in her hair, James' hot breath on her skin, the new, almost foreign movements inside of her, the pleasure coursing through her veins with every one of those movements. When James finally decides he's not touching enough skin and shoves Irina's dress off her shoulder, cupping, violently kneading her breasts Irina loses herself. She bites down on her own bottom lip, trying her best not to scream out her orgasm and scare the animal under her.

Fire races through her veins as she leans down onto the stallion's neck, her insides throbbing around James, squeezing deliciously, amplifying every one of his feelings until he finally finds his own release, shooting everything deep inside of his woman.

Violent spasms take over James' body, scaring Sundance a little, making the horse run faster than the wind through fields and fields of green. When James' orgasm is done he remains inside of his woman, pulling her to his chest, tugging on the reigns to make the stallion slow down and stop so he can figure out where they ended up.

Sundance stops near a stream. Both James and Irina can hear it, so James gently guides the animal to the sound. Sure enough a small stream is running through the meadow. James helps Irina dismount and follows after her, tying Sundance to a nearby tree where he can reach both the water and the lush grass then follows Irina downstream.

She's taken off her dress and is now sitting in the knee high water, cooling her body, relaxing as the water is hitting her back.

"What are you doing?" James asks, mesmerized by the sight of her breasts almost floating above the cold water, feeling himself grow hard again. Irina simply shrugs, not answering. James strips and follows Irina in the water, hugging her from behind.

"What was all that…?" Irina asks, her voice quiet, sated.

"Nothing." James shrugs, mirroring her earlier movements.

"Well… I like nothing… maybe we can do nothing again… sometime." Irina says hopefully.

"We will for sure. On the way back, at least." James giggles and kisses Irina's temple.

"You know…"

"Mmm?"

"You're not doing a very good job at staying in the dom role…" Irina teases.

"Yeah, I know. If you like it that much, maybe I could try it more often." James offers with a smile. Irina turns her face to look up at him with such love that it makes James' heart skip a few beats.

"I like it. I like it a lot."

James seals her confession with a deep kiss before moving his hand to her very core and allowing her another orgasm in the cold stream water.

Night rolls around and the gang comes home to find the house empty.

"Where are Irina and James?" Logan asks Carlos and Kendall as they gather in the kitchen to get the meat ready for the outdoors barbeque they're setting up.

Carlos smirks. "Giving your horse nightmares, most likely."

Kendall chocks on his beer. "Carloooos!" He whines. "How would you know?"

Carlos turns red but shrugs. "Cause James told me what he was planning for Irina…"

"He told you?" Logan questions opening a pack of meat. Carlos nods. "Why didn't he tell me too?"

"Cause I asked him for ideas – duh! And don't pout – it's not manly." Carlos teases and Logan smacks him upside the head making him chuckle even more than before.

"Hey! Why are you abusing my husband?" Amanda calls from the doorway.

"Cause he's just being stupid." Kendall shrugs before receiving a smack on the back of his head from Amanda. "Hey!" Kendall complains. Carlos begins to giggle.

"Don't call my husband stupid." Amanda snickers, grabbing an apple from the center piece on the kitchen counter before kissing Carlos' lips sweetly.

Carlos wraps an arm around his wife's waist. "Thank you baby. What would I do without you?" He kisses Amanda's left temple making her cuddle up into him and close her eyes.

"Ugh! You two are so mushy it's giving me diabetes!" Logan smiles and presents Kendall with a plate of ready-made kebabs, silently sending him out to the grill. Kendall grabs his opportunity and flees as fast as his feet will carry him, Logan following close on his steps, just to get away from Carlos and Amanda being all lovey-dovey.

"Oh, look, we're alone." Carlos chuckles.

"And gross!" Kendall yells from outside the kitchen, feeling that he's got enough distance from Amanda.

"Ass!" Carlos mumbles under his breath but shakes his head indulgingly.

Amanda turns in her husband's embrace, placing her arms around Carlos' neck, half eaten apple in hand a smile on her face and mischief in her eyes.

"So…"

"So…" Carlos echoes.

"What do we do with our alone time?" Amanda purrs.

Carlos nuzzles her nose with his own. "Well… I have a few ideas, but… emm… maybe we should wait till after dinner?" He offers.

Amanda raises an eyebrow. "Dinner…?" Her voice is low and menacing and Carlos knows he said the wrong thing, but he still smiles warmly, trying not to gulp down the growing lump in his throat.

"Yeah… We're going to need our strength."

"Hmmm… nice save."

Carlos beams at his wife and shrugs. "Just being honest."

Amanda smiles and decides to allow Carlos to go on with his plan. Whatever he might be planning.

As the following day comes around Amanda begins to get upset. The night before Carlos gave her a bit of tequila. A bit too much tequila and she kind of lost track of time. She grunts and turns to her side in the empty bed. Sun is shining on her face through the open window. Surprisingly, there's a lovely breeze this morning. She smiles, stretching much like a cat.

"Carlos?" Amanda calls out, not bothering to look around the room. When she gets no answer she turns around to look at the clock. It's 11 am. Of course Carlos is not by her side. He would never skip breakfast! Amanda smiles and sits up expecting to feel woozy and yucky. But, apparently, today, luck is on her side and after over-drinking last night she's not suffering of a hangover.

She gets up, puts on one of Carlos' shirts – that looks completely oversized on her – and a pair of summer shorts to go down and grab some breakfast. She finds Carlos in the kitchen. Reading. Amanda frowns seeing the cover she knows all too well. Her eyebrow shoots up.

"Morning." She greets, her voice still sleep thickened.

Carlos looks up lazily. "Good morning, love." He greets, not even bothering to get up.

Amanda crooks her head to one side. "50 shades?"

Carlos looks at the cover of his book, as if making a discovery himself. "Yeah. 50 Shades Darker, actually." He says with pride surprising Amanda with his self confidence.

"Since when…?"

"Oh, I was just re-reading a few passages I liked." Carlos simply shrugs.

Amanda chocks. "Re-read…?" He eyes grow out of her skull just a little, her voice comes out squeaky.

Carlos smiles wide. "Want some breakfast?" He offers casually. Amanda's jaw slacks a little and she can do not much more than nod.

Seeing his wife baffled and at a loss for words is a new thing for Carlos and he's enjoying the view. But he decides it's not the time to push his luck so he gingerly sets the book down and gets up to bring Amanda her breakfast.

"Come sit, love." Carlos instructs testing out a new slightly authoritative tone he's been practicing ever since he started reading about Christian Grey and his self confidence. Amanda follows his instructions blindly as Carlos finds himself amazed at the power of simple words.

Carlos brings Amanda a plate of waffles, a fruit salad and her cup of coffee. Sitting by her side, watching her. Amanda appears to be a bit frozen. "Eat." Carlos instructs again. Amanda picks up her fork and does what she is told, staring at Carlos blankly, not missing the way she has been turned into Ana Steele and finding it rather arousing. Unlike Ana, however, Amanda ate all of her food, something inside her telling her that she may need a bit of sustenance.

"So, emm… where are the others?" Amanda asks as she watches Carlos put her dishes in the washer.

"James promised to take Irina to the rodeo to make up for yesterday, Logan had to go since he's the only one who actually knows the way there and Val just dragged Kendall along. By the back of the neck. Literally." Carlos chuckles.

"I don't blame him for not wanting to go, after yesterday…"

"Yeah. And they say I am the reckless one. Wonder what possessed him to try to get up on that horse…"

Amanda shrugs. "Yeah, but it was funny as shit to watch. His eyes were bigger than saucers when the horse started to buck up under him." Amanda chuckles at the memory.

Carlos shrugs himself. He turns and wraps his arms around his wife, tightly, pulling her smaller body into his, kissing her lips softly.

"So, what do you want to do today?"Amanda asks her husband.

"I feel like making a picnic. Finding a nice spot and just staring up at the sky. Doing absolutely nothing. What do you think?" Carlos asks his heart beating at a million miles per hour.

Amanda fails to notice Carlos' excitement. "Yeah. I could do a picnic."

"Awesome!" Carlos belts out before he can control himself. He can't believe his plan is already working. It's not even completely thought through, but Texas air must be at work, since Amanda is not questioning him at all.

Amanda chuckles at his adorable reaction. "I'll make us some sandwiches and something to drink."

"Perfect. I'll get us a blanket and…"

"It will have to be within walking distance, though, cause I didn't see the jeeps outside."

"Logan's dad has horses, baby."

"And you actually know how to saddle them?" Amanda raises an eyebrow at her husband.

"Well, yeah, actually I do." Carlos beams, mentally patting himself on the back for asking Logan to teach him how to do that just the other day while the girls were busy sunbathing on the back porch.

Amanda looks at Carlos with incredulous eyes. "Ok. Fine. We can take a couple of horses."

"Yey." Carlos squeals, pecking his wife on the lips and running off to find a proper blanket and his special belt. Except the belt looks kind of out of place just sitting there, over the soft blanket he's chose, so Carlos finds his devious side and changes into a pair of jeans, actually putting the belt to work, even if he doesn't need it to keep his pants up. But it works. And just in time too, as Amanda walks in the door just as he's finishing closing the belt around his waist. Carlos blushes a little, but it's easy to hide under his darker complexion.

He distracts Amanda with mindless chit-chat while she changes into a pair of tight jeans that show off her legs perfectly and make Carlos' mouth water and a plain purple button down that she ties around her waist, making Carlos thank every saint he can think of that this beautiful woman is his.

The ride to the waterfall is short. Carlos pretends to lead the horses there by mistake, while riding at a slow pace, by his wife's side, holding hands from the back of their horses. When they get there Amanda falls in love with the beautiful spot and pleads with Carlos to have their picnic there, even giving him puppy eyes. Carlos gasps at first, not expecting his wife's reaction. He was actually planning on pleading with her. Amanda takes his gasp as a denial and pouts adorably, knowing that's Carlos' softness and thinks herself victorious when Carlos finally accepts, somehow failing to notice the smug aura rolling off Carlos right now.

_It's the Texas air. _Carlos thinks to himself, for the billionth time today. Amanda is not usually this unaware of what he's thinking of. Maybe reading that book has helped him more than he knows. Or maybe Amanda still hasn't gotten over the shock of actually seeing him read an erotic novel. Either way Carlos is happy as he's setting up their picnic and tying the horses up onto a nice patch of shaded grass, giving them enough rope to reach the water as well.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Carlos asks out of the blue.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"I don't think the horses will mind." Carlos chuckles while throwing his shirt off. He pretends not to watch Amanda, but sees her swallow hard nonetheless.

"Ok. Fine." Amanda strips as well and Carlos finds himself half hard already. Amanda smirks. "Two can play at the teasing game, you know." She says coyly.

That makes something snap inside of Carlos. He says noting, simply taking his belt out of every loop. Slowly. When he looks up Amanda is already naked as the day she was born and starting to head for the waterfall. Carlos eyes rake over her naked body that he knows so well, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Stop." He plain out orders. Amanda freezes and turns around to look at him in the face, with a raised eyebrow. Carlos doesn't allow her demeanor change his plans. "Did I allow you to leave my side?" He asks in the same confident and demanding voice he used in the morning.

Amanda's eyes widen, her lips part as if to say something, but all she can do is let out this little chocked noise that goes right to Carlos' groin, solidifying his confidence.

"Come here." Carlos points to the spot in front of him. Amanda follows instructions as if she were a puppet, standing right on the spot Carlos is pointing at, her lips parted, her eyes fixed on his. "Turn. Hands behind your back." Carlos orders and his wife complies. The soft belt goes twice around Amanda's wrists before being secured in place.

"What…?" Amanda finally manages to get out.

"Payback for my bachelor party." Carlos whispers huskily in his wife ear, sending a shiver down her spine, making her wet on the spot, making her moan ever so quietly and bite down on her own lip.

Amanda's rich imagination is now taking over thinking of the possibilities of her current position. Images of being bent over right there and thoroughly fucked swarm in her mind sending little pleasurable sparks into her blood stream. Yet Carlos doesn't touch her.

"Turn to face me." Carlos orders and Amanda complies happily. "On your knees." Amanda does what she's told to. "Open my zipper." Another order and Amanda's blood is actually boiling with need.

She supports her body on her knees, a bit shakily, as her hands are tied behind her back, and looks Carlos in the eyes. She can't believe how much of a turn on it is to have her husband command her like this. She nuzzles her husband's crotch a little getting a slight moan out of him, before a rough hand pulls her head back by her hair, making her gasp for air seeing the pure lust in his eyes, as he's bending down to her level.

"I said open my zipper. I did not allow you to take pleasure in it." Carlos growls, a warning tone of voice that sends shivers down Amanda's spine. She whimpers pathetically as Carlos releases her and straightens his back. He shoves her face back into his crotch. "Do as you are told." Amanda whimpers again as she gingerly bites down on the little piece of metal, taking it down slowly, one tiny zipper tooth at a time. "Good girl." Carlos lets out, taking a step back to undress himself, leaving Amanda to watch him through lust filled eyes.

Once his jeans are off Carlos gets another delicious idea. He stands back in front of his wife. "Like what you see?" Amanda doesn't dare speak up. "I asked you something." Carlos growls, his erection perfectly visible through the thin material of his boxer briefs.

"Yes." Amanda whispers.

"You want it?"

"Yes." Amanda whispers again, her eyes never leaving Carlos' crotch.

"Then take it out." Carlos commands.

Amanda swallows hard against a huge lump in her throat. She steadies herself better against the ground and sinks her teeth into the waistband of Carlos' underwear. She pulls down carefully from one side and lets the material go gently when she can pull down no further. Carlos' cock is half out of its confinement, already hard and delicious and Amanda can barely control her urge to take it in her mouth. Instead she grabs onto the other side of her husbands' annoying piece of clothing and pulls down just as gently. The material sticks to Carlos' apple shaped butt and Amanda is about to burst into flames with annoyance, wanting to see her husband naked and pounding into her already!

She grunts low and moves, on her knees to Carlos' back, pulling his underwear down. When she's finally done she can't resist placing an open mouth kiss on his left cheek, just needing to worship him. Carlos turns around in a flash, grabbing her hair, shoving her back on the plush blanket, a little roughly.

"You just don't listen, do you?" He growls dangerously, making Amanda whimper again. "Guess, I'll just have to punish you, then." Carlos informs his wife while taking off his underwear, from where she'd left them clinging to his body. "Turn around." He orders and Amanda complies, not expecting to be yanked up to her feet. "Walk." Carlos instructs as he's leading Amanda to the cold stream water. He doesn't stop until they're both knee deep in the cold water, their skin covered in goose bumps.

When he's finally accustomed with the water temperature Carlos pushes Amanda under the waterfall. A squeal leaves her lips the second she's wet from head to toe. Carlos doesn't let her be alone under the cold shower, he abruptly turns his wife around, pushing her soft body into his own, lacing their fingers together behind her back, where both of her arms are still securely tied down and crashing his lips against hers with the hunger that's devouring him from the inside out.

In spite of the coldness of the water Carlos' hard on is pressing heavily against Amanda's lower stomach making her know just how much her husband wants her, needs her, making her want him even more. Amanda moans quietly into her husband's kiss, opening up to him, giving him full control of her entire being. She's never felt more beautiful, more wanted in her life. Or more submissive than she feels right now. She doesn't even feel when Carlos unties the belt from around her wrists until she's shoved face down on the biggest boulder under the waterfall, a squeal leaving her lips.

"Hold yourself." Carlos orders and Amanda instantly wraps her arms around the cold, smooth rock. "Good girl." Carlos coos, his hands smoothing over Amanda's back, his cock twitching in interest. "Spread your legs, mami." Carlos orders the second his hand cups her ass. Amanda obeys.

Carlos growls. The view of his wife obeying him, allowing herself to be vulnerable and completely his is intoxicating. He can't control himself and slips two cold fingers inside of her as deep as they can go. Amanda moans out loud, her walls deliciously clenching around his digits before Carlos pulls out of her, leaving her empty and wanting more. Her mouth opens up to beg for more but before she can even draw enough breath to speak the soft wet belt comes down on her very core. It stings. It hurts. It's delicious. Amanda's knees buckle under her as she moans loudly, greedily gasping for air. Now she understands why Carlos loved getting spanked. Another finger slips inside of her, touching her just right.

"Papi…" Amanda moans.

As if Carlos' self control wasn't on its last proverbial straw, Amanda decides to call him "papi". Carlos groans loudly and lets go, plunging to the hilt into his wife, earning himself a relieved nice and loud moan from her beautiful lips. As soon as he's fully sheathed inside her, Amanda starts moving into him, searching some friction and Carlos complies, starting to move without holding back, causing Amanda to tumble over the edge of ecstasy embarrassingly quick. Carlos grunts felling every single wave of his wife's pleasure wash over him, just like the ice cold water flowing over his back so he throws his head back, never stilling his hips.

"Mas, papi, mas…" Amanda begs, barely coming down from her high and Carlos complies, smirking. He slaps her bare ass, getting another loud moan from his wife. A very inspiring moan. Carlos smirks again as he stills his movements, slipping a long finger inside of his wife, getting it nice and wet.

Amanda groans in displeasure at the lack of friction, but soon Carlos is pounding into her again and she forgets the world anew. She barely notices the finger Carlos gently inserts in her ass, gently probing her open, causing even more sparks to fly through her blood stream. All she can feel is pure pleasure. She mewls and moans and writhes under her husband's expert hands.

Carlos slows down his pounding, knowing that at this pace, he is not going to last long, wanting to prolong the experience for as long as possible. He feels yet another orgasm slowly build inside his wife, he sees her back arch deliciously, sees all her telltale signs and adds another finger inside the tight little hole of her ass, stretching her ever so slightly.

Amanda clenches her jaw as she's coming a second time under her husband. She tries to make as little noise as possible, but the orgasm washing over her is nothing but a tidal wave and a shower of swears spills from her mouth in every language she knows, the slight pain in her back side making everything more intense than usual. Even at the height of her orgasm Amanda can still feel as Carlos slips a third finger inside of her. She's overwhelmed and full. So very full it should be painful. But it's not. It's good. So good she can't help but want more. That's why, when Carlos completely pulls out of her she's left empty, needy and wanting more.

"No, Papi, mas, dame mas…" She shamelessly begs Carlos. He groans and says nothing. Instead he grips Amanda's hips bruisingly hard and shoves himself into her ass in one go. Amanda cries out in pain and pleasure and Carlos stills.

"Mas, mami?" Carlos purrs in his wife's ear. "Aun queres mas?" He asks teasingly.

Amanda mewls, pleasure coursing through her so deep that pain is of no relevance anymore.

"Si, papi, dame mas. Damelo todo." She gasps, pushing back against her husband with the very last of her powers. And that's all Carlos needs – he begins to move inside his wife's tight, velvety heat with everything he's got, a hand moving to her clit, rubbing hard and fast, in time with his erratic thrusts into her, making sure she finds her release again swiftly, as he himself cannot take much longer. It takes no time at all for Amanda to come once more, clenching impossibly tight around Carlos, making him lose himself as well.

The orgasm washes over both husband and wife, leaving them numb and unable to move, Carlos falling over his wife's back, squishing her deliciously between the cold rock and his overheated body. Both panting and desperately fighting to regain at least a bit of control over their exhausted bodies.

Carlos comes down from his high first. He steadies himself on his arms, on the rock beneath his wife, gingerly pulling out of her. Amanda makes a noise that Carlos has no idea how to describe. It sounds like something between a hiss and a moan and Carlos' heart sinks in fear of having hurt her.

"Amor…?" He asks gently. Amanda lets out another hissy moan. "Are you ok?"

"Mhmmm." Finally comes from Amanda's mouth. "Tired." She whispers slowly. Carlos smiles and stands, kissing her shoulder blade. Amanda just stays the way she is, slouched over the boulder that gave her support all through the amazing sex with her husband. The sight makes Carlos giggle, knowing he's the reason why Amanda is drained. He picks up the belt from under his feet. It's pretty much ruined from being under water, but it will be a cold day in hell before he chucks it away, even if he's to keep it only as a reminder of today's activities; then picks Amanda up in his arms.

"Ngh… sore…" Amanda says, her head falling to Carlos' bare shoulder, her arms going around his neck. Carlos chuckles.

"I'll let you recover a little before we go back." He gently kisses her temple and takes her under the waterfall, back to the real world.

"FUCK!" Amanda lets out a loud shriek as soon as the ice cold water drenches her again, making Carlos laugh loudly.

"You forgot where we were." Carlos teases and Amanda pouts in his arms.

"Frankly… yes…" Amanda blushes as Carlos keeps on laughing lightly all the way to their blanket.

"Home sweet home." Kendall grunt, plopping down on the living room couch.

"What's wrong baby?" Val coos walking in after him. "You didn't fall off of any horses today…" She teases. Kendall groans.

"Yeah, make fun of me." Kendall huffs. "At least I had the balls to get up on that horse! Not like those other pussies that I call my friends."

Val laughs as Logan, Eve, James and Irina join them.

"Oh, food!" Kendall lets out, reaching for a bowl of crackers Irina has brought in. He doesn't get to grab any as Irina pulls the bowl from under his fingers. Kendall frowns. "Hey!"

"These crackers are only for pussies." Irina chuckles, earning a glare from James and Logan.

"Baby…"

"You're pushing it." Logan chimes in as all three women start to giggle.

Irina sets the bowl back on the table, allowing Kendall a handful, and leaning back against James. "You know I love you, baby. Pussy and all." Irina teases. James gives her a killer glare, but wraps his arm around her shoulder as she snuggles into him, kissing the side of his neck.

"Anyone know where Carlos and Amanda are?" Eve asks.

"Nope." Logan replies, clearly lying.

"Nope." James echoes, also lying through his ears.

"Me neither." Kendall adds, his face turning as red as a Ferrari.

"Yeah… mhmm… and we believe you." Val rolls her eyes.

"What are you guys up to?" Eve asks, her eyes narrowing.

Irina squeals, a light bulb going on inside her head. James looks down at her, sees her mouth open as if she wants to say something and kisses her senseless before she can utter a single word.

"Ewww… get a room!" Logan shoves James in the arm lightly. The girls chuckle and Kendall turns even redder than before.

James and Irina break their kiss. "Ok." James shrugs and stands, throwing Irina over his shoulder tactlessly. "Don't disturb." He says taking a very giggling Irina up the stairs.

As soon as the bedroom door is closed and James sets Irina down she's glaring up at him, arms folded over her chest. "What's going on?" She demands. "The truth."

James shrugs sitting down on the bed. "I'll spill everything, IF you promise not to tell Val and Eve."

"Ugh. Fine! I promise." Irina sits down on the bed, next to her man.

Back in the living room Kendall, Logan and their women are having a nice, quiet conversation when Irina's voice comes loudly from the second floor bedroom. "SAY WHAT?!"

"Logan, please!" Kendall begs the following morning, just as the sun is rising.

"It's 3 a fucking m!" Logan quietly hisses in the middle of the hallway.

"I know." Kendall turns red to the tops of his ears. "But I couldn't exactly talk to you last night, now, could I?" Logan grunts. "Please let me have today. Please." Kendall begs, whisper shouting. "If I don't do this today I'll lose my nerve and Val will catch on. You KNOW how well she reads me. Please!"

"Fine." Logan gives in wanting to get back to bed, to Eve warm, soft body.

Kendall almost squeals in happiness, hugging Logan tightly. "Get everyone out of the house by 10. Please. Pretty please." He says before letting go of his best friend and running down the stairs to put his own plan into action. God only knows how he'll be able to convince Val to go along with it, but he's not worried about that right now. He needs to set everything up.

A few hours later Kendall is back. A little smile on his face as he slips back into bed, into the inviting warmth of Val's body. It doesn't matter that the Texan summer is hot as hell Kendall still craves Val's warmth and relishes feeling her naked skin on top of his own. He patiently waits until she wakes up on her own, enjoying the chance to watch over her sleep.

Val stretches her muscles as she's waking up. She can feel Kendall's arm around her waist, his chest pressed into her back. The summer heat is almost unbearable, and Kendall's body warmth isn't helping her chill out at all. She tries to roll out of Kendall's grasp, already feeling sweat drip down her back, but Kendall isn't having it, so Val gives up and turns to face her man, exposing her overheated back to the small light breeze coming in through the open window.

"Morning." She greets, blinking lazily while meeting Kendall's green eyes.

"Hi." Kendall greets back, his hand gently caressing Val's cheek before placing a small peck on her lips, feeling her snake bites pushing back against his own.

There's a lazy moment, spent in bed, wrapped up in each other, forgetting the world outside. Then Kendall remembers his plans for the day and unknowingly smiles.

"What?" Val whispers.

"The gang already left. Horseback riding or something. We're kind of alone…" Kendall lies with a soft voice filled with subtext. Val smiles at him.

"Oh, really?" She teases, rolling on top of her man, her lips just a hair away from Kendall's.

"Mhmm." Kendall replies, not wanting to move his lips and kiss his woman, both him and his "junior" taking an interest in Val's teasing.

"Thought you'd cooperate…" Val whispers, her lips touching Kendall's with every movement, not quite kissing him though. Kendall simply smiles and shrugs a little. "So that's how it is, huh?" Val goes on sneakily moving her hands lower on Kendall's body, over his chest, to his ribs before tickling him mercilessly. Kendall writhes and giggles under Val for half a moment before he remembers his superior strength and rolls Val off of him, pinning her under his body and turning the tables.

"Oh… So… Now… You… Play…" Val manages to say between giggles and defending herself against Kendall's long expert fingers.

"Yup." Kendall replies in her neck, sending a slight shiver of pleasure down Val's spine.

That's the only detail Val needs for her body to switch between giggles and pure desire. She moans a little under Kendall, her hips moving on their own, rubbing against Kendall's almost hard on, causing her man to gasp and rut down into her with a moan of his own, his hands instantly moving to her breasts and squeezing rather roughly.

"Kendall…" Spills from Val's lips, her back arching under her boyfriend.

"Yes, baby." Kendall whispers into her neck, placing butterfly kisses on Val's soft, white skin.

"I need you…" Val whispers.

Kendall breaks out of his lust induced trance remembering his plan for the day. He fights for his sanity. And comes up with a way out of this situation that will satisfy them both. Well. At least Val. He lowers his hand in between their bodies and finds Val's core, pushing her into a quick "good morning" orgasm before Val even notices what's going on. He stays put until Val comes down from her high then gently kisses her lips and gets off her.

"Ken…" Val whines, barely audible.

"Yes, baby?" Kendall questions already heading for the bathroom.

"What about you?" Val purrs, stretching her limbs under the thin white sheet that's covering the lower half of her naked body.

Kendall shrugs. "Later. Now I'm hungry." He grins to himself, walking into the bathroom, leaving a very surprised girlfriend in his wake.

"What?" Val mouths to herself staring at the closed bathroom door.

A few hours later, after having breakfast and lounging around the house like a couple of bums for a while, Kendall offers Val to go for a drive. She gladly accepts, already bored of being a bum. As soon as the acceptance leaves Val's lips Kendall's heart begins to race and he's beaming. Val's eyebrow goes up seeing his reaction, sensing that something's going on, but she shrugs it off thinking that she'll find out soon enough, especially knowing Kendall and his inability to keep secrets from her.

The whole drive Kendall fights his urge to go straight to the spot he has chosen to put his plan into action. He's fighting himself really bad. The only reason why he's winning the fight with himself is Val's smile and her giggles over in the passenger's seat. Her laughter fills his soul with love and worry over going too far. Kendall gulps. Well, if James and Carlos could go through with their plans, then why wouldn't he? Val will still love him afterwards and he won't hurt her. He would never!

"Ken…" Val places a gentle hand over Kendall's forearm.

"Yeah, baby?" Kendall turns his face to look at the woman he loves so much his chest is too tight for the size of his heart sometimes – most of the times.

"What's wrong?" Val's voice is soft and filled with worry. "You spaced out."

"Oh, nothing, baby… honestly…" Kendall smiles and watches the road ahead again, now heading for the right spot, his decision suddenly made, his insecurity completely gone, as if by magic. "… I was just listening to the sound of your voice." He smiles lovingly.

Val lets her head rest on the chair, turning her body to face Kendall, smiling. She keeps on talking non-sense. Kendall responds every now and then, lacing their fingers together, over the center console of the jeep.

"Baby, where are we going?" Val asks as soon as Kendall enters the forest on Logan's dad's farm.

"I found this spot I wanted to show you…"

"When? We spent every moment together…"

"Couldn't sleep last night…" Kendall shrugs.

"So you went for a drive?" Kendall nods. "In the forest?" Kendall smiles.

"Yes, baby. I wasn't really thinking where I was driving and I found myself there."

"Oh…" Val lets out, her eyebrow going up ever so slightly, feeling, yet again, like something is up. But, yet again, letting it go, figuring she's going to find out anyway.

At one point, Kendall pulls over, turning to Val. "You trust me, right?"

Val looks deep into Kendall's eyes and replies without a second thought. "Yes."

"Good." Kendall says, kissing Val lightly on the lips as he's stretching to reach the glove compartment. Val allows it, the curiosity of what Kendall has in store for her taking over. Kendall pulls out one of Val's own scarves. "Still trust me?" Kendall asks and Val nods. Kendall smirks and blindfolds Val before turning the car back on and driving the short distance to his little secret spot where he has set up a make-shift bed for his woman to be comfortable.

He stops the jeep quietly, gets out of the car and rounds the front of the car to pick Val in his arms and carry her over to the soft old mattress Logan was kind enough to lend him for this exact purpose. He set it up in a flower covered clearing in the forest, covered it with a new silk sheet and fluffy matching pillows. And now he's placing the only missing element on it to make the place a fairy tale.

He places Val in the middle of the mattress and kisses her deeply. Val laces her fingers in his hair and responds to his deep kiss, moaning a little in pure pleasure.

"This is later?" Val whispers when they pull apart for air.

"Yes. Now strip, but don't take the blindfold off." Kendall commands in Val's ear. In spite of the summer hear cold shiver runs from the tip of her spine right to the very center of her being. Her hands move of their own free will, undoing buttons, pushing clothing off her own body her breath hitching in her chest, knowing Kendall's watching her every move, but being deprived of watching him in return. She hearts the telltale sounds of clothing being discarded and knows Kendall is undressing as well. She wants to see him. Every delicious inch of him, but the darn blindfold is keeping her from it. Her mind is playing tricks on her giving her visions, memories of Kendall's naked body – in the shower, in their bed, on top of her, inside of her – and Val is getting wetter by the second.

"Kendall…" Val whispers as soon as she is naked, calling him, beckoning him to her, begging him to touch her, to let her feel him.

"Lay down." Kendall whispers with authority. Val does what she is told and lies down, feeling softness behind her.

"Baby, please… Let me see you."

"No, Valentine." Kendall says determinately. "You will do as you are told." A shiver runs down Val's back as she nods. "Good girl." Kendall coos. "Lean back." He whispers. "There's a pillow behind you." Val does as instructed. "Open your legs for me, baby." Lust courses through Val's veins as she follows instructions. "Wider." Val listens. "I want to see all that is mine." Kendall growls making Val bite down on her own lips and fist the soft sheet under her and slide down a little on the mattress, in spite of feeling exposed and vulnerable. Kendall growls again. "Such a good, obedient girl." He coos.

"Baby, please… just please…"

"What Val, what do you want?"

"You… to touch me…" Val whispers, gasping for air.

"Like this?" Kendall runs one of his finger tips right over Val's core, making her shiver and mewl, but withdraws his touch just as fast as he allowed it.

"Yes, baby, just like that – please…" Val begs, not caring how desperate she's sounding right now. "Please, Kendall… I need your touch…"

Kendall smirks and Val can actually hear it. "No, you don't." He growls. "You can touch yourself." He whispers huskily into her ear. Val whimpers.

"Kendall… Kendall, please…"

"Touch yourself for me, baby." Kendall takes Val's hand in his own, kissing her knuckles ever so gently. "Touch yourself for me…" He brings Val's own hand over her womanhood, pushing her own finger ever so slightly in between her folds. Val whimpers. Kendall bites down on her shoulder. Gently. Just to remind her he's there, not to mark her. "Touch yourself…" Kendall lets go of Val's hand and moves at the bottom of the mattress, settling in between her legs, not touching her, just watching.

Val's heart begins to race erratically knowing Kendall's watching her every move. She can't begin to make herself move. She's frozen, gasping for air, her hand still in between her legs.

Kendall growls. "Imagine it's me touching you." He whispers. Val lets out a hot, deep breath. "Imagine it's my tongue circling you." Val bites down on her own lip as her finger begins to draw slow circles around her core. "Licking at your clit." Kendall's voice is low and deep and dripping with lust. Val's finger moves to her pleasure bud, rubbing gently. "My fingers opening you up." Val's fingers move in between her folds, spreading them apart, her back arching just a little under the pleasure of it all. "Licking deep inside of you." Val's fingers plunge inside of her, finding her sweet spot and pressing against it. "Licking that spot that makes you come. Tasting you… Mmm…" Val's fingers begin to move in and out faster drawing a moan out of Kendall. "You taste so good, Val… so good…" Kendall moans just as Val makes herself come, her juices dripping out of her as her body convulses with pleasure.

Kendall leans in, on his elbows. "Take your hand away, baby…" Val obeys again allowing Kendall to replace her fingers with his tongue, lapping at her juices like a kitten. Val mewls.

"Kendall, please… just please…"

Kendall smirks and begins to really give it his all. Val's hands move on their own to her forgotten breasts. She pinches her own nipples and Kendall growls at the sight, driving his fingers inside of Val as far as they would go, searching for that spot that will drive her to see fireworks.

"God! Kendall!" Val chocks out, fire running through her whole body, her back arching painfully, deliciously from all of Kendall's ministrations. And then she's coming again. In Kendall's greedy mouth.

Her jaw clenches, her toes curl and her hands fist into Kendall's hair, desperately hanging onto every bit of reality that she can.

Kendall comes up from in between her legs, pressing his larger body into her, his erection into her core and Val arches her back into his chest, receiving everything she can. Kendall kisses her then. Deeply. Slowly. Lazily. As he sheathes himself into her warm, tight heat, moaning.

"On your knees." Kendall orders out of the blue, pulling out of her, leaving her empty. Oh, so empty. So Val simply ignores the protests of her tired and blessed out muscles. She scurries to her hands and knees for her man, patiently waiting to be touched. "So obedient." Kendall coos, rubbing his hard on onto her folds, teasing the both of them.

"Kendall, please, baby, please…" Val begs breathlessly. "Take me… mmm… please… I need you!"

Kendall plunges deep inside of his woman. Val sighs in happiness.

"Yes. Finally." She moans.

"Stand on your knees." Kendall orders. Val obeys. Kendall cups her breasts and nips at her neck, making her shiver just as he begins to thrust slowly inside of her. Val does her best to take the slow torturous rhythm Kendall is imposing on her. When she feels she can't take it anymore she begins to push back against her lover.

"Kendall, please. Please. Just please…"

Kendall moans and gives into Val's pleas. He plunges into her as hard as he can.

"I can't… mph…" Kendall breaths out in Val's ear.

"Come inside of me. Fill me up." Val moans.

Kendall grunts. He kneads Val's breasts painfully, giving her the last nudge she needs to come hard around him right before Kendall finds his own release, deep inside his woman. His hips jab forward with every rope he releases until Val finally falls back down on her wobbly hands. She holds herself up for the entire length of a second before collapsing to the mattress beneath her, Kendall on top of her, panting and fighting for his breath.

A rather long while passes before Kendall can feel his legs and move. Eventually he moves from on top of Val, taking off her blindfold. Val says nothing and Kendall moves to see her face. He smiles wide when he realizes his love has fallen asleep. He pulls the sheet from the other side of the mattress on top of them, cuddling Val to his chest and watching his girlfriend sleep.

"My ass hurts!" Amanda whines as she enters the house. Carlos blushes deep red.

"Yeah… _riding stallions_ can do that to you." Irina says with a double meaning and a smirk. "I know _exactly_ what you're going through." She keeps on smirking as James facepalms.

"Subtle, babe." He hisses in Irina's ear making her double over in a fit of giggles. James sighs. "What have I done?"

"Gave me entertainment material." Irina gives James her best puppy eyes.

"JAMES!" Carlos squeals in a very girly fashion. "You **_told_** her?"

James blushes and nods. "She cornered me, man. She's smart." Irina beams at her boyfriend's compliment, nodding herself, smugly.

"Yeah, but you had to give her details?!"

"SHE is right here, dude! And of course he had to give me details. The same way you now have to. Or I will go and ask your wife. And _share_ details." Irina looks up at James with a stern look on her face, arms folded across her chest.

"See! Please, dude! Don't throw me to the sharks! Please!"James begs Carlos.

"No."

Irina shrugs. "Oh, Amaaaanndaaa!" She calls from the middle of the hallway. Carlos shushes her quickly.

"Shut up shut up shut up! If she hears you knew I'm dead!"

Irina doubles over in laughter. "I'm expecting details at the barbeque tonight. I'll come by the grill with some beer or something." She pats Carlos on the shoulder just as Amanda comes at the top of the stairs.

"You called?" She groans, feeling her ass fight her with every step.

"Yeah. Whacha want for dinner?" Irina asks casually.

"I don't give a shit. Food. And there better be some kind of sweets, cause I'm craving sweets like nobody's business!"

"Got it." Carlos smiles up at his wife. "We have some apple pie from yesterday…"

"Or I could make you some French pancakes, if you want." Irina offers.

"Yeah. Make me pancakes." Amanda smiles wide. "Make me lots of pancakes! I'll go lie down now."

James looks down at his girlfriend. "Pancakes? Really? You feeling guilty?"

"Yup. But I'm still getting those details. And don't hold back either." Irina jabs a finger in Carlos' face before walking off laughing to get on with her task. Carlos slumps.

"Why d'you have to tell her, man?"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll do the same to Kendall and Logan." James beams at his best friend. "My baby is curious like that. And pushy. And loves to meddle. But I love her." James shrugs.

Logan wakes up on Saturday to the sound of jeeps coming to life. He smiles happily knowing that today is his day to care for his Eve and his Eve alone. He gently turns to his side, careful not to wake the beautiful woman sleeping with him.

He gently strokes a random strand of hair out of her eyes. Eve stirs in her sleep. Logan's smile widens. He loves to see his woman open up her eyes for the first time in a day. He loves to see her pupils first focus on him. He loves to see the smile that gently grows on her face as she sees him.

"Morning." Logan whispers quietly, letting Eve wake up. She smiles wide nuzzling the hand Logan's using to caress her.

"Hi." She mouths, too lazy to make her vocal chords move just yet. She moves to lay on her belly, a loose fist pushing down on the pillow to give her enough room to breathe and Logan thinks that if she were a cat, she'd be purring right about now.

Logan moves his fingers down Eve's spine, reveling in the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. Eve's skin turns into goose bumps under his gentle touch as she giggles.

"That tickles." Eve giggles slightly.

Logan smirks at his little devious idea. He props himself on one elbow throwing his arm over Eve's waist and lifting his body to cover hers. He pecks Eve right between her shoulder blades, knowing perfectly well that his stubble will tickle her more. Eve moves under him, giggling, causing a delicious little feeling to grow in Logan's groin.

"Baby!" Eve whines under him, trying to wiggle her way out, to no avail. "That's not fair." She gasps a little when Logan presses his morning wood into her round little ass.

"Everything is fair in love and war." Logan softly whispers in her ear causing a little shiver in her, pressing a little harder.

"Fine. Quicky is it!" Eve presses her bare ass into Logan.

Logan growls and plunges inside of his woman swiftly, not bothering with foreplay or allowing her to adjust. He moves hard, shallow and fast, grunting like a little animal, caring only to get himself off. He knows Eve likes his animal side and this morning, knowing what he has planned for his woman, he needs to get some steam off, or else, he'll never be able to handle it. He'll never have enough patience to see…

Eve moans under him urging him on, asking for more, demanding he go faster and Logan drives himself into her with everything he's got.

He doesn't last long. He comes deliciously, deeply sheeted inside of Eve, moaning up a storm, kissing the back of her neck, missing the pleasured and lazy smile on Eve's face as she welcomes his pleasure, in spite of not coming at all.

Logan slumps on top of her, sweaty and delicious. Eve just loves the moment, knowing him sated and hers, only hers.

"Logan…" Eve finally whines. "Get off." She smiles. "I need a shower." She whispers, still too lazy to speak up properly. Logan kisses the back of her neck again and slides off her. Eve tries to move away to get that shower she's craving, but Logan stops her and gathers her in his arms, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. Eve sighs, pretending to be upset, but cuddles into Logan's chest.

"Thank you, baby." Logan lifts her face and kisses her lips gently.

"My pleasure." Eve giggles as she pushes off Logan and heads to the bathroom, shaking her bare ass with every step, teasing Logan knowingly. Logan's grunt fills her ears and she turns to wink over her shoulder as she closes the bathroom door behind her and locking it in pure evilness.

Logan hears the door lock click closed the second he is slinging his legs over the edge of the bed, thinking to follow Eve for – maybe – round two. His eyes widen for half a second before sighing and hanging his head. He smiles to himself, shakes his head, gets up and gets dressed, not bothering with a shower, heading down to make breakfast.

A half hour later Eve joins him, a bit disappointed at the fact that he gave up so easily and a lot satisfied that he had the decency to make her coffee and food to compensate for his morning selfishness.

"Where are the guys?" Eve asks as they're sitting and eating breakfast.

"Hell if I know." Logan shrugs.

Eve nods sipping her coffee. "So… they abandoned us… what are we going to do today, then?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Haven't gone out for a ride in some time…" Logan sighs. "James took Sundance out for a ride the other day, but…" He looks up at Eve. "I was thinking… maybe… you'd wanna go for a ride with me?" Logan asks almost shyly.

Eve raises an eyebrow. "A ride…?"

"Yeah… horseback ride… Please!" Logan gives Eve his best puppy eyes – a trick Carlos has taught him well. "Please…?"

Eve sighs. "Fine… But you owe me. Twice!" Eve lifts a finger for emphasis.

"Yes, baby." Logan stands suddenly and kisses Eve soundly and purposefully on the lips. "Thank you!" He lets out a little too excited.

Eve giggles and gets up placing her coffee cup in the sink. "I'm gonna go change my clothes." She announces, simply heading upstairs. She knows something's going on. She knows Logan is up to something. She knows all the men are up to something. And Irina, Amanda have had these stupid smiles on their faces for a couple of days now. The same stupid smile Val had on her face last night when Kendall and her returned from their drive. And then Eve realizes – why would Logan want to go ridding AGAIN? They did that yesterday. And he didn't take Sundance out. Granted the stallion had been taken to the vet, but still… Something feels off. Eve thinks things through as she's getting dressed in a pair of short shorts and a random white button down over a denim bra pairing it everything with a nice pair of cowboy boots, spikes and all.

Logan comes in to find Eve pull her hair up in cute little pig tails that make Logan grin rather stupidly.

"What?" Eve asks, an eyebrow high on her face.

"You're beautiful." Logan shrugs.

"Whatever…" Eve sighs. "I'll go to the stables, wait for you there…" She leaves the bedroom determinedly. Logan watches the door for a little bit after she disappears from his view. A huge smile is spread across his face.

Eve gets to the stables and only finds Sundance there. He's already saddled. _When did that happen?_ Eve thinks to herself as she moves towards the horse, grabbing a brush off the wall. Sundance whinnies but allows her to brush off whatever part of him the saddle doesn't cover. Eve doesn't even realize how much time passes until Logan finally comes in after her until he calls her name in a low, sultry voice.

"Eve." Logan demands.

Eve jumps on the spot a little but slowly turns. Her heart stops at the sight in front of her. Logan's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans which he did not bother to zip or button up – Eve can see his happy trail and pubes sticking out in the most delicious of ways - and a simple silver tie. Eve can bet an arm and a leg that the fabric against Logan's skin feels soft to the touch, as she recognizes the outfit. She gulps down a knot in her throat, unable to speak.

"Come here." Logan demands. Eve walks out of Sundance's stall her eyes fixed on the vision in front of her and stops about a foot away from her man. "Good girl." Logan coos, but his voice is unrecognizable to Eve. It's full of assertiveness and demanding. She finds herself aroused only at the sound of Logan's voice. "Hands in front of you." Logan literally orders her as he's taking off the tie.

Eve swallows hard and obeys, sticking her wrists out in front of her. Logan wraps the tie loop around both of her wrists, pulling the knot tight against Eve's skin then tugs at the tie, letting her know to follow him. Logan leads Eve to an empty stall at the back of the stable.

"Stay." He orders. Eve can't find the brain cells to answer that she is not a dog or even move from the spot she is instructed to inhabit for the very near future. Logan takes a step to the side and opens the stall door letting Eve see a weird contraption, somewhat resembling a miniature pommel horse without handles. Eve's eyes widen as Logan attaches a pink plastic phallus to the top of the contraption.

"This is a sybian." Logan states. "And you will be sitting on it." Eve's eyes widen further as the plastic toy looks to be of a rather impressive girth.

"Logan… I…"

"I did not allow you to talk."

Eve swallows hard. And shakes her head.

"Come here." Logan orders. But Eve is frozen she can't move eyeballing the huge fake dick that she will be sitting on. "I said…" Logan takes two long strides to step in front of her. "Come here." He growl through gritted teeth and Eve shivers at the tone of his voice. Logan grabs the tie and pulls her forward. He loops the silver tie around a stall door bar and pulls sharply making Eve bend from her waist and spread her legs in order to keep herself from falling.

"You disobeyed me." Logan growls. "Bad, bad girl. You need a punishment." He says as he simply yanks Eve's shorts and underwear off of her, letting them pool down at her feet. The material hasn't even hit the floor when Logan lets his hand fall hard over her ass cheek. Eve cries out. It hurts, but she's so wet already that any kind of pain brings pleasure with it. Logan smacks her other ass cheek just as hard and Eve moans loudly sticking her ass out even further, exposing herself to Logan completely, trusting him.

"Good girl." Logan whispers in a dark voice as another slap comes down, this time right in the middle, right over Eve's womanhood. Eve has no time to react to the finger that slips fluidly inside of her testing the level of her need. She gasps for air as Logan repeats his fluid motion over and over again. It literally takes no time at all for Eve to come like that – vulnerable, spanked and fingered ever so deliciously.

Logan's pants, though undone, feel constricting at the sight of Eve coming all over his fingers. He grunts and shoves the heel of his palm over his erection, needing it to go down a little, so he can actually give Eve the time of her life.

When Eve is finally breathing normally again Logan undoes the tie from around the door and tugs at it again. Eve steps out of the clothes at her feet and follows Logan inside the stall. "Sit." Logan instructs gesturing to the plastic toy. Eve looks at it nervously, but mounts the sybian and gently lowers herself onto the fake dick. "All the way down." Logan instructs. Eve obeys.

The plastic feels weird inside of her. Good weird. The thickness is just right to rub against all of her walls and the length is not that bad either. Actually, the toy feels smaller than Logan. Eve smiles at the surprising thought as she refocuses her eyes and senses on reality.

She watches Logan walk away. He walks out of the stall. Eve doesn't dare move or ask why, but soon her question is answered. A metal bar is now lowering above her head and Eve is scared to think as what purpose it may have or Logan might give to it.

Logan walks back in, with a smirk. Eve feels a shiver down her spine. Logan stalks to her, in the middle of the stall, grabs her tie and ties the end to the metal bar above Eve's head, making sure her arms are not fully stretched, so she's not in any pain. When he's done, Logan takes a step back to eyeball the result.

He strokes his chin a little. "Something's not right." He says pretending to think. "Oh, I know…" He says before stepping in Eve's private space and literally ripping her shirt off her chest only to do the same thing with her bra. "Mmmmm much better!" Logan whispers with a dark undertone when Eve's breasts are finally out of their confinement. He kneads the soft flesh until he's satisfied that Eve's nipples are hard and deliciously painful under his touch.

"You like that, huh?"

Eve bites her lip and nods holding onto sanity. Being filled but not yet permitted to move, having her hands tied, feeling vulnerable in every sense of the word and having her clothing ripped off within an inch of fulfilling her secret kinky rape fantasy is too much for her. She finds she wants and needs to come again. But Logan loves to tease and steps back, depriving her of his every touch.

Logan grins. Eve looks like a kinky school girl with her clothing ripped and those pig tails sitting on a massive plastic cock. It's hard to resist the sight. Yet, somehow, he manages. He bends over and picks up the sybian control. He turns it on and the machine begins to vibrate gently under Eve. Inside her. Eve gasps in surprise and moans once the movements begin.

Logan turns the setting up to 20 out of 100. Eve gasps louder and louder, little moans leaving her beautiful lips. Logan gives into his urge and steps to her, pulling on the pig tail, making her face him and kisses Eve deeply.

Eve submits to him. Pure fire has replaced every drop of her blood as the machine under and inside her has come to life. She wants more. Needs more. Want to beg for more, but Logan's tongue is kind of in the way of that. Logan's tongue is in the way of her oxygen intake, but that is but a detail that can be ignored – at least for now.

Logan feels that Eve needs more and cranks the level up to 50 in one go. Eve screams out loud and begins to bounce up and down the toy without thinking. Logan gives her 75 and Eve yells out Logan's name as she's coming. And coming. And coming. Since the machine will not stop.

Logan gets the power up all the way to 100 and Eve is now screaming and bouncing as if her life depended on it. Her head is thrown back in pleasure, her eyes closed, her mouth wide open. Logan can not find the right words to describe the beauty of the sex goddess in front of him. He grunts as his erection is getting painful.

He takes a step back and releases himself from his pants, not bothering to pull them down. He begins to stroke himself watching Eve come over and over again. At one point Eve looks in his eyes then her hungry gaze moves lower on his body right to where his hand is working feverishly. She licks her lips and mouth "please" to him.

Logan grins stepping next to her. "I will let your hands down and you will suck me while ridding this." Eve moans in reply, clearly nearing another peak as Logan stretches up and undoes the tie from the metal bar.

Eve takes a chance and closes her mouth down on one of Logan's nipples, suckling hard even biting down a little. Logan moans. "Bad girl. Do you want more punishment?" Eve whimpers as her body contracts again in a new orgasm.

When she comes down from her high she realizes the noise and movements have stopped. She opens her eyes to see Logan beckoning her to stand up. She does as instructed only to be tied back to the door. She moans, expecting Logan's hit this time around. Logan doesn't disappoint. He's spanking her in earnest, turning her skin fiery red. What she isn't expecting, though, is Logan slamming into her without warning, hitting her cervix, making her cry out and plead, beg for him to move.

Which Logan does. He begins to move. Slowly. In complete contrast to everything that Eve has felt thus far. And it's driving Eve insane, as she can taste her orgasm. She's right at the edge. She just needs a little more. A little more that Logan is denying her.

Eve moans loudly, the ability to form coherent words long since forgotten. She pushes against her an, trying to convey her desperation, but Logan pulls back almost completely, barely inside her anymore. Eve tries to impale herself on Logan but for her every thrust towards him he pulls back only to plunge back in when Even moves away to regain her balance.

It's pure, liquid torture. For the both of them. But Logan wants this to last. He needs to drive his woman insane with lust. Why he doesn't know, he just needs it. Eve is writhing in his bruising grasp and Logan can't help but feel like the king of the Universe right now.

Suddenly the shallow slow movements aren't enough for him anymore and Logan drives himself into Eve as hard and as deep as he can. And it's the last push Eve needs to come all around him. He wall are gripping him as if never wanting to let go. He's never felt Eve's orgasm better. It's magical. It drives him further. Slamming hard against her sweet spot, milking her for all that she's got, prolonging her pleasure until he himself explodes with the power of two volcanoes, deep inside of her.

When his body finally stops convulsing he realizes Eve is unconscious. She only standing up because of him supporting her. Logan grins taking a gentle step forward to undo the tie from around the stall door. He gingerly picks Eve up and sits on his knees with her on his lap watching the even rise and fall of her chest. He chuckles to himself a little.

It's Sunday. The last day in Texas for the gang. The plane leaves late at night so they've gathered in the porch with ice tea and simply enjoying the weather.

Amanda has finally stopped complaining that her ass hurts "from horseback riding". She's attached at the hip to her husband seeing that yesterday Irina dragged him away for a whole half hour. When they returned Irina had a stupid grin on face and Carlos was redder than anything Amanda had seen before. Carlos would not tell her what they discussed and James simply shook his head saying "Well, whatever they talked about, I think she's gonna talk to Kendall too…"

Kendall had returned blushing bright red from head to toe, not just his face.

Amanda decided right then and there that, once they were home, and the boys would be in the studio and out of their hair, she'll tickle Irina into telling her the truth.

Val is placed happily in between Kendall's legs, his arms around her, completely oblivious to the world. She knows something is going on, but she will surely find out soon enough – judging by the determination on Amanda's face. So she is just enjoying her Sunday in the arms of the man she loves most.

Eve is pouting in the swing. Irina had dragged Logan off, as she'd done with Carlos and Kendall the day before. She's eyeballing James. He doesn't seem to be worried. She rolls her eyes.

When Logan finally comes back he's a bit flushed, but laughing and happy so Eve relaxes ever so slightly. Especially when Logan sits by her side and pulls her legs on his lap so he can gently push off the ground and make the swing move gently back and forward.

Irina kisses James lightly on the lips. "I think this was the best trip we've ever had." She concludes with a knowing smirk. The men all agree in unison as Irina sits on James' lap.

"Definitely." The other three women chime in.


End file.
